Multimedia projection systems have become popular for purposes such as conducting sales demonstrations, business meetings, and classroom training, and for use in home theaters. There are many models of projection devices, each adapted for a particular purpose based on a number of factors such as performance criteria, portability, and price. Customizing a projection device for one purpose may restrict the flexibility of utilizing the device for other purposes.